New Years
by BonnieWolfgang
Summary: A kiss at new years or more?


She could feel her skin tingling as if someone was watching her from across the living room. Lifting her eyes from her book, she looked around the room, spotting the culprit. Fred Weasley was watching her intently, leaning on his palm as he pretended to listen to the conversation his eldest brother was having with their father. She gave him a small smirk and looked back at her book for a moment before looking back at him, only to find him missing from his seat. Flipping her head around to find him, she gasped aloud when he appeared on the lounge next to her.

"Oh, Fred." She held her hand to her chest taking deep breaths.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"It's quite alright."

"How are your holidays going then?"

"Well, it's nice to be back here with everyone but with Harry and Ron off at auror training… Well, . you know."

"Bit lonely?"

"Oh yes." She sighed, "My apartment is even worse, of course. My roommate, Anna, is always bringing home magical creatures and the flat certainly isn't big enough for that."

"Jeez, how old is she?"

"27 or something like that. Can't cook to save her life or clean apparently." He chuckled softly.

"My roommate can't either." Hermione chuckled looking at George who was snuggling Angelina into his lap while he chatted to Charlie. "Luckily I can though."

"How's the shop going?"

"Oh, well, the new store is opening in a few months, just getting that location ready, along with a new line to celebrate the opening." He said nonchalantly. "You want a drink?"

"Well, it is approaching midnight." She smiled, dog-earring the page in her book and putting it on the side-table. They both stood up, going into the kitchen where the dining table was lined with drinks.

"What can I get for you?"

"Just a fire whiskey thanks."

"Ooh, she's drinking the strong stuff tonight." Fred chuckles pouring her a glass of the wizarding alcohol.

"So, where's your date this evening?" She asked taking the glass from him.

"Didn't bring one. Where's yours?"

"Who do you suppose I should have brought?"

"I heard you went on a date with Terry Boot last Hogsmeade trip, you could've brought him, I suppose."

"Keeping tabs on me, Fred Weasley?"

"Ginny tells me basically everything." He shrugged. "It's nearly midnight. We should head outside." Hermione nodded and followed the twin outside where everyone was gathering.

"Since neither of us have dates, wanna be my new years kiss?" Hermione offered.

"It'd be my honour." He grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Great." Hermione grinned back at him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Can you believe that 1998 is almost over?"

"I can't. Seems like just last week, it was 1997."

"I know." Hermione leant into him a little.

"10…9.." The countdown began over the other side of the group. Fred and Hermione joined in. "6…5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Cheers erupted around them and fireworks exploded in the sky. Fred turned to Hermione and wrapped his other arm around her waist to pull her toward him, planting a strong kiss on her lips.

After a few minutes, they broke apart, panting softly.

"That was…" Hermione breathed heavily.

"Amazing." He finished for her. "Happy new year."

"Happy new year, Fred." She pulled out of his grip and gave her happy new years to everyone else before making her way back to Fred. "Hey."

"Hey." Fred looked at her. "Have I told you how amazing you look right now?"

"You haven't. But thank you very much."

Within the next hour, Hermione was just about ready to go home with Fred and he was ready to ask her.

"Come home with me, even if it's just for tonight." He whispered in her ear as they sat on the couch.

"I'd love to." She told him back.

Without saying anything to anyone, Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione and disappeared with a pop, reappearing in his apartment, pulling her into a long kiss.

Hermione pushed his jacket off his shoulders as she snogged him, passionately. Breaking apart for a second, just to pull Hermione's sweater over her head, stumbling to his bedroom, leaving a trail of garments.

It wasn't till many hours into the first of January that anyone moved out of bedrooms of the Weasley's twins' flat.

"Good morning." Fred whispered as Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"good morning." She whispered back, bringing her fingertips to dance across his freckles that were scattered across his face. "Do you want some tea?"

"I can make it."

"No, that's okay." She pulled the covers off her, grabbing one of Fred's shirts off the floor.

"Well, that's something I'd like to see more often." He propping himself up on one arm. She swung her hips as she walked, sending a wink over her shoulder. Fred waited for a moment before standing up himself and pulling on some checkered pyjama pants and following Hermione to the kitchen. He found her reaching up to grab two mugs that were just out of reach. He grabbed them and put them on the bench before spinning Hermione around and planting a small kiss on her lips.

"Well, this is awfully domestic for two people who aren't technically in a relationship." Hermione giggled once Fred had pulled back.

"Yeah, well," He shrugged. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure." Fred began moving around the flat's small kitchen, grabbing various ingredients and cooking utensils.

"How's chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Sounds delicious. How do you like your tea?"

"Milk, no sugar please." He responded mixing ingredients in a big bowl. She nodded and made his tea, placing it on the bench next to him before sitting on the other side of the island. When Fred looked up again a few minutes later, he found Hermione staring at him. "What?"

"Just looking." She smiled. He watched her for a moment.

"I probably should've told you earlier…" he trailed off.

"What's that?"

"I fancy you. Like a lot."

"That's good, otherwise this was gonna get pretty awkward." She leaned over the bench and gave him a kiss.

"Want to go on a date then? Tonight?"

"That'd be great. What are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise."

"What do I wear then?"

"I'll tell Gin what we're doing and she'll help you." He shrugged, pushing a plate over to her.

"Thank you, love." He came to sit next to her and she spun around to face him, grabbing his face and giving him a searing kiss.

His fingers danced along her hips as they kissed.

"Never did I think I would Hermione Granger in my kitchen, with no pants on." A voice chuckled from behind them. Fred snaked his hands around Hermione's waist pulling her between his legs, kissing her neck.

"Good morning, George." Hermione smiled, snaking her arms around Fred's neck.

"There's still batter in the bowl." Fred told his twin.

"So, when did this happen then?" George asked, beginning to pour some batter into the pan.

"It's been a long time coming." Hermione shrugged. "Our first kiss back in 1995."

"Our first shag in August." Fred chuckled.

"Fred!"

"So, it's not just a one-time thing?" George asked.

"No." Fred smiled at Hermione. "No, it's not."

"It better not be." Hermione pointed a finger at her new lover.


End file.
